


Knock Knock

by Silverbreeze424



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Terrible Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverbreeze424/pseuds/Silverbreeze424
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leorio is determined to make Kurapika laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock Knock

**Author's Note:**

> Where does this take place? Why are Leorio and Kurapika just chillin together? How does this fit into the canon? I don't know, but I hope you enjoy anyway!

Leorio can’t recall ever hearing Kurapika laugh. He thinks he’d remember if it’d ever happened, but the Kurapika back during the Hunters Exam was so (comparatively) happy that maybe it wouldn’t have stood out. The Kurapika now was all tired looks and heavy dark circles. There’s nothing Leorio wanted more then to see him laugh.

-

“Hey Kurapika!” Leorio exclaimed. The blond looked up at him, his face looking as tired as usual. “Knock knock!” 

The Kurta exchanged his blank look for a scowl and turned back to look at the book he was reading.

“Come on,” he started to whine. “Knock knooock,”

Kurapika sighed. “Who’s there.”

“A broken pencil.”

He scowled again. “A broken pencil who?”

Leorio sighed exaggeratedly. “Never mind,” he sighed, before his face split into the most shit eating grin Kurapika had ever seen. “It’s pointless.”

The blond sighed, once again, but it looked like he was holding back a smile. Maybe it was just wishful thinking.

—  
“I wasn’t original going to get a brain transplant, but then I changed my mind.”

“Leorio.”

“I wondered why the baseball was getting bigger, but then it hit me.”

“Leorio, please.”

“A friend of mine tried to annoy me with bird puns, but then I realized, toucan play at that game.”

“Come on now.”

“Did you here about the guy who’s whole left side was cut off?”

“He’s all right now.”

“Where are you even getting all these?” Kurapika couldn’t quite keep the amusement out of his voice.

—

“What did the ocean say to the other ocean, Kurapika?”

“You’re still doing this?” The boy sighed.

“Nothing, they just waved.” Leorio continued none the less.

“Why do vampires believe everything you tell them?”

Kurapika hesitated. “Because they’re… Suckers?”

“Oh come on!” Leorio sighed, but couldn’t help but smile. At least Kurapika was playing along. “Did you here about the Italian chef that died? He pasta-way!” 

“Wow.”

“Did you like that one? Cause I have another pasta joke!”

“Oh goodie.”

“What do you call a fake noodle?”

Kurapika looked at him expectantly, placing his book down on his lap. He’d finally given up on trying to read.

“An impasta!”

Kurapika’s face softened, his muscles relaxing and he looked at him with warm eyes. Leorio counted that as a victory.

—

“Knock knock!”

“Why do you keep doing this.” Kurapika asked, looking at Leorio tiredly.

Leorio sighed, defeated, and flopped down on the couch next to him, leaning against the blond. 

“I’ve known you for at least a year now, but I don’t think I’ve ever heard you laugh.”

“…I’m sure that isn’t true.” Kurapika wasn’t sure.

“It is. The kids told me they’d seen you laugh, but I haven’t. Not a real laugh, anyway.” Leorio pouted, like the grown-ass man he was.

“Even if that is the case, why do you care so much?”

Leorio hesitated, before rising back to his feet and kneeling in front of the blond. He gently took his hands- his calloused, scared hands- in his and stared into Kurapika’s grey eyes. The boy’s brows furrowed in confusion.

“…I really like you, ok? And I really want to see you smile and laugh and be happy.” Leorio’s eyes flicked to the ground, anxiety rushing through him. Maybe he just ruined everything they had. Maybe Kurapika hated him now. Maybe-

Kurapika’s hands squeezed his, and Leorio felt the weight of the others head on the back of his. 

“Thank you, Leorio. I… Really like you too.”

The brunet took a moment to register those words, before he shot his head up and jumped to his feet, still holding the blond’s hands in his.

“No way!” He exclaimed, fighting down a grin. “Really?” He laughed triumphantly, before dragging Kurapika to his feet and wrapping his arms around him, lifting him up off the ground and spinning around. 

His laughter was cut short as a foreign sound reached his ears. A sound so soft and pleasing Leorio felt like he might cry. He did it. Kurapika was laughing.

His own laughter quickly returned, and he flopped down on the couch, dragging the laughing blond down with him. 

“Hey Kurapika.”

“What?” He chuckled.

“Knock knock.”

The smaller Hunter roll his eyes, but kept smiling.

“Who’s there?”

“Olive.”

“Olive who?”

“Olive you too!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you all liked it! 
> 
> The knock knock jokes are from here- https://www.buzzfeed.com/tabathaleggett/knock-knock-jokes-that-are-so-bad-theyre-good?utm_term=.lnlajlG0X#.hxGxON8KM
> 
> The puns are from here- http://www.punoftheday.com/cgi-bin/disppuns.pl?ord=F
> 
> And the rest are from here- http://www.goodbadjokes.com/?page=4
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at silverisweebtrash if you interested


End file.
